


Что такое осень

by Fragaria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria
Summary: Плюсы и минусы межсезонья.





	1. Chapter 1

Осень-это короткий день,  
Это солнца скупого луч,  
Что с улыбкой лукавой вдруг  
Робко выглянет из-за туч.

Осень-это густой туман  
Разливается молоком,  
Сквозь него не спеша бредёт  
Ёжик с маленьким узелком.

Осень-неба ленивый плач,  
Тучи слезы печально льют,  
С медом чай, теплая постель,  
И домашний родной уют.

Осень, кистью своей мазнув,  
Разукрасила косогор,  
А под ноги из листьев сплела  
Разноцветный густой ковер.

Осень-без насекомых жизнь,  
Уж не жарок на небе диск,  
Не получишь внезапно укус,  
Не услышишь противный писк.

Небо серое низко висит,  
Мы все чаще хандрим в ночи,  
Психов больше,но не сидят  
Без работы зато врачи.


	2. Chapter 2

Осень-это темень с утра,  
Ты на ощупь идешь в ней,  
И стараешься донести  
Целиком двести семь костей.

Осень-это густой туман  
И таинственный полумрак,  
В нем вполне может за углом  
Поджидать с топором маньяк.

Осень-это промозглый дождь,  
Это с каждым днем холодней,  
Кашель влажный,стрельба в ушах,  
И опять полный нос соплей.

Осень-это когда поутру  
Под ногами инея хруст,  
И в прозрачном,без листьев,лесу  
Не присесть по нужде за куст.

Осень-это поникли цветы,  
В клин построились журавли,  
Отпищали давно комары,  
Отжужжали своё шмели.

Низко неба висит свинец,  
Безысходность с тоской даря,  
И количество псих.больных  
Увеличится с октября.


	3. Chapter 3

Плюсы, минусы...все равно,  
Ход сезонов не изменить!  
Надо к чёрту отбросить всё  
И попробовать просто жить!


End file.
